1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for arranging carbon nanotube wires.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Microscopic structures of Carbon nanotubes have recently attracted a great deal of attention for use in different applications such as field emitters, gas storage and separation, chemical sensors, and high strength composites, because of their thermal, electrical, and mechanical properties. A carbon nanotube wire including a number of carbon nanotubes is one kind of macroscopic structure of carbon nanotubes.
In some special areas, it is needed to arrange a number of carbon nanotube wires parallel with each other on a surface of a planar substrate. Generally, the carbon nanotube wires are arranged on the surface of the planar substrate by artificial means. However, it is difficult to precisely control a distance between adjacent arranged carbon nanotube wires on the surface of the planar substrate, because of the little diameter of the carbon nanotube wires, for example, about several microns. Furthermore, the artificial means takes time and is hard for use in mass production.
Therefore, a device for arranging carbon nanotube wires is needed, to overcome the above-described shortcomings.